1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a portable computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable computer having an improved structure to add convenience to a user's tablet operation.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Typically, a portable computer has to be easy to carry and handle. Portable computers include laptop computers, notebook computers, palmtop computers and the like, all of which are portable.
For example, a conventional portable computer, disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 6,005,757, comprises a main body mounted with a plurality of hardware components; a display part for displaying a picture based on a video signal received from the main body; and a pair of links provided between the main body and a lateral side of the display part. Further, between the display part and the link is provided a first hinge to allow the display part to tilt relative to the link. In addition, between the link and the main body is provided a second hinge to allow the link to pivot relative to the main body.
The display part utilizes touch-screen technology. The main body comprises a main board mounted with a central processing unit (CPU), a graphic chip, etc. inside, and an input unit such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc. outside.
With this configuration, in the conventional portable computer, the display part can be folded and opened relative to the main body, and pivoted about the second hinge. For example, if an angle is 0° when the display part is folded onto the main body, the display part can be opened at an angle of approximately 90° and can be turned upside down at an angle of 180° to be exposed upward. Further, the display part can tilt relative to the link, and pivot about the first hinge. Thus, the display part can tilt relative to the link member and the main body, so that a screen of the display part is exposed upward, thereby making a tablet operation possible.
In the conventional portable computer, the first and second hinges are provided to allow the display part to tilt relative to the main body, but it is inconvenient because there is no locking structure to maintain the display part and the main body in a fixed position.
Consequently, for convenience and a stablity of operation of the portable computer, it is desireable to improve the structure of the first and second hinges provided in the conventional portable computer.